


Midnight Duel

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Rose arched a single brow, and dared Scorpius with her gaze."Midnight," Scorpius challenged her. "By the Black Lake.""Oh, you're on, Malfoy," she drawled, and tried not to grin.





	Midnight Duel

Rose arched a single brow, and dared Scorpius with her gaze.

"Midnight," Scorpius challenged her. "By the Black Lake."

"Oh, you're on, Malfoy," she drawled, and tried not to grin.

"Bring it, Weasley." Scorpius winked at her, then strode back to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Ha, as if he could take you!" Winifred muttered as they seated themselves for dinner. Rose chose a seat with line of sight to Scorpius, glad that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were next to each other.

"Oh, he can take me…" she murmured.

"What?"

"No way he can take me!" Rose said. She smirked as she caught Scorpius' eye, who seemed to be chatting a similar game to his mates, and licked her lips. She couldn't wait for the evening to come.

* * *

Rose lay against a boulder, softened by a cushioning charm, and amused herself by conjured multicoloured bubbles and conducting them into waltz as she hummed. Suddenly, all the bubbles popped, and she was showered with droplets of water all the colours of the rainbow. She narrowed her eyes, and glanced up.

"Rude," she remarked.

Scorpius collapsed into the grass beside her. "Ugh, you don't know how much trouble it is dissuading some of my mates from following and hiding so they could act as 'back up' for our duel."

Rose laughed. "My mates are all in bed, of course, goody-two-shoes that they are."

Scorpius turned to her, eyes twinkling. "Are you saying that you're not a good girl?"

Rose grinned, and shifted so that she was straddling his lap. "I'm very, very bad…" she stifled a giggle. "Imagine if our parents could see us now."

Scorpius' hands settled on her hips, pulling her close. Rose shivered, and tilted her neck, and he pressed his lips along her pulse, treating her to light, teasing kisses. "Let's not talk about our parents," Scorpius murmured.

Rose traced his biceps through his robes before twining her fingers in his hair, directing his mouth to hers. "Let's not," she agreed, and happily lost herself in the feel of Scorpius' body moving against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
